


Sleepless

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Beds, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Cuddles, Fluff, Love Messages, Mornings, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Texting, tans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Roman gets woken up by a text from Virgil.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman jolted awake by the sound of his message tone going off. Normally he would mutter a variety of Disney level curse words, roll over and fall back asleep. 

But the text tone had been; Panic at the Disco, which was the personal setting that Roman had made for Virgil after the royal had finally convinced the anxious side to give him his number to save in his phone. 

So Roman muttered a variety of Disney level curse words and fumbled blindly in the dark for his phone. 

Trying in vain to shield his eyes from the excessive bright light from his screen he read;

**Virge: There are two types of people who can't sleep at night.**

**Roman: And now it appears I'm one of them.**   God it was 3am did Virgil really need to start a conversation with him now?

**Virge: Hopefully. The first is someone with a good internet connection.**

**Roman: Alright. And the second???**

**Virge: Someone in love.**

Roman froze. And quickly re-read Virgil's "Hopefully" text. He jumped as his phone beeped again. 

**Virge: I now fall under both categories ;)**

**Roman: Just to be clear... Virgil Sanders are you flirting with me?**

**Virge: Wow and I thought Logan was dense when it came to feelings XD Why don't you come to my room and find out <3**


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of those times when Roman had awoken early but it was almost time to get up anyway. 

He knew by the light peaking through the curtains and the sounds of the birds chirping outside that there could only be a few minutes before his actual alarm clock went off. 

So Roman spent those few minutes happily watching is boyfriend Virgil who was still blissfully asleep. 

His angsty boy looked so calm and relaxed when he was asleep. Roman lovingly brushed some off his long bangs out of the way to get a better look at his face. 

Suddenly his alarm ripped through the quite of the morning and Virgil's face frowned as the noised ripped his precious sleep away. 

Roman stretched not turning off the alarm; if he turned it off too soon Virgil wouldn't wake up properly. 

Virgil groaned and tried to cover his ears to block out the noise. 

Roman chuckled -yep he was awake now- and reached for the alarm, when he heard the other mutter "Ro, I'm sorry but I'm cheating on you."

Roman froze his head snapping back to stare at Virgil. What!?!

Roman felt his heart stop and tears involuntarily filled his eyes.

Virgil stretched out lazily. "Mmm hmm, Roman I am in love with this bed." He grabbed his pillow crushing it in a bear hug.

Roman let out a shaky breath. Oh god, Virgil was so serious sometimes it was hard to tell when he was joking. 

"Bed and I are _soo_ in love," continued Virgil, "We want to get married and live happily ever after for the rest of our days. But that alarm clock. It's a jealous bitch! It doesn't want us to be happy."

Roman let out a giggle. "Well it's not the only one, I don't want to give you up either." said the royal pulling Virgil in for a quick morning cuddle. 


	3. Chapter 3

Roman yawned and stretched in the passenger seat of the car after his refreshing nap. He had no idea how long he had actually slept for and wondered if it was his turn to drive for awhile or not. 

He glanced over at Virgil, who spared him a quick glance and a warm smile "Hey there sleepy head," before turning his attention back onto the road. 

Roman smiled. He was super excited to go on this trip with his boyfriend - a special sea side vacation. There would be swimming, long walks on the beach, a campfire at night, the sounds of the ocean soothing his gorgeous boyfriends nerves.  

Roman couldn't wait this was going to be the best and- he gasped as he looked down at himself. No Way!

Roman held up his arms in front of him. He wasn't in his usual Prince uniform but instead a summery singlet and some board shorts. 

Roman couldn't believe it, he told Anxiety that he would do it but didn't really believe it because his entire life it had never happened, but here it was right in front of him. 

His arms were slightly darker. It was his first ever summer tan! The sun must have been hitting him while he was asleep. 

Roman let out a delighted squeal turning his forearms around to look at the faint tan. 

Anxiety looked over at him again, "What? he asked confused. 

"Aha, I told you I would get the perfect beach bod on our holiday and look I'm getting a golden tan already!" said Roman smugly holding up his arms. 

Anxiety didn't say anything. 

"I will no longer be the fairest of them all in summer selfies, I will become a golden boy, I will-"

"Roman." interrupted Virgil. 

"Hmm?" 

"Take off your sunglasses." instructed Virgil.

Oh. _Oh no._  

Roman had completely forgotten he was wearing his sunglasses before he fell asleep. His jar dropped and his heart sank as he removed them and looked at his pasty, pasty white arms. 

He crossed his arms angrily and huffed turning away from Virgil who burst into laughter. 

"Shut up, it's not that funny and-and anyway I'm tanner than you!"

"I should hope so. If I'm buying a foundation called "Corpse Bride White" I expect results." 


	4. Chapter 4

Patton and Logan looked up as Roman and Virgil wandered into the coffee shop. They waved at them but only Roman waved cheerily back. As they got to their table Virgil harshly pulled back the chair wincing as the feet scrapped loudly on the floor and then sat (basically collapsed) onto it, slouching all over the place.

“C’mon babe cheer up. It’s not that bad.” said Roman trying to get Virgil out of his funk.

“It is that bad, I don’t want to be out I can’t deal with life anymore, I want to go back to bed – but even that has betrayed me.”

Patton looked extremely concerned whereas Logan just raised an eyebrow at Roman – past experiences had set the precedent that _both_ Roman and Virgil could become overly dramatic over the simplest of things.

If this was something serious Roman would have texted them on the way to the coffee shop.

“Calm down Patton,” said Roman making a placating hand gesture to the table, “It’s nothing-”, Virgil grunted angrily, “Virgil just got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

“oh,” said Patton sadly.

“I’m sure some nice coffee with make everything better,” said Roman in a sing-song voice to his boyfriend who grunted again in response.

“But-hold on a minute, the two of you just recently redecorated your bedroom – correct? And you have moved the bed to the side of the room adjacent to the wall.” stated Logan.

“uh huh.” muttered Virgil.

“So there is only one way to exit the bed.”

“Oh Logan I don’t think Roman meant it literally-” started Patton.

“ _Exactly_.” growled Virgil.

“Huh?...oh” said Patton confused as he stared at Virgil and then noticed underneath his bangs and the pale make up there seemed to be a large bump in the middle of his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the way I woke up this morning except I bashed my knee not my forehead


End file.
